Batman Beyond (Volume 1) Issue 1
Synopsis "Not On My Watch" Some time in the present (DC Animated Universe) Batman is seen developing technology that gives him strength that criminals compare to Superman's. Years later in 2020, an elderly Bruce Wayne has created a full suit of this technology. Using this suit Batman attempts to rescue Bunny Vreeland, but his failing health forces him to resort to using a gun to defend himself. Ashamed of himself after discovering that the gun he used is the same one that murdered his parents which drove him to become Batman, Bruce returns to cave and puts away the suit, promising 'never again'. The other cases are shown to also hold Batman's apprentices', Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin's, suits, suggesting that they too are no longer active in the crime fighting world, implying that something in the past caused them to quit, or be forbidden from, crime fighting. 20 years later, in 2040, Wayne's business has now merged and become Wayne-Powers, lead by Derek Powers and is on a series of hostile take overs. Gotham has not had a Batman for twenty years and now Jokerz, gangs that style themselves on the Joker, are common sight. Terry McGinnis (born on August 18, 2023), a 17 year old boy, is seen defending a passenger on the train from a Joker. Mean while his father, Warren McGinnis, an employee in the research branch of Wayne-Powers gets a panicked call from a coworker, Harry Tully, setting up an urgent meeting. When Warren meets Tully, who appears to be suffering from an ailment, Tully only manages to give Warren a digi-disc before being taken away by Mr. Fixx, Derek Power's right hand man, and Wayne-Powers security guards. Derek Power's explains the situation away as Tully having an allergic reaction and needed to be taken away for medical treatment. That night, Terry tells his father that he is going out, but Warren tells him that he is grounded. After a harsh argument, Terry leaves in anger and Mr. Fixx secretly shows up at Warren's house. Later Terry McGinnis goes out with his girlfriend, Dana Tan, and friends when the group is assaulted by Jokerz. Terry attacks the lead Joker to defend Dana and is urged to flee. Terry manages to steal one of the Jokerz motor bike and in his escape ends up driving to Wayne Manors. Forced to face the Jokerz after a very elderly Bruce Wayne intercepts the group at the gates, Bruce and Terry fight off the Jokerz but Bruce is left in need of medication from the exertion. After an exhausted Bruce falls asleep, Terry searches for a phone while he is about to leave the Manor and stumbles upon the Batcave. Chased out of the Manor by an angered Bruce, Terry makes his way home, to find his mother, Mary McGinnis, and the police outside. His father had been killed by what appeared to be Jokerz. Terry, now living with his mother and younger brother, Matt McGinnis, manages to find the digi-disc Tully had given his father, and discovers that Derek Powers had been using Wayne-Powers to engineer nerve gas. The issue ends with Terry realizing his father his father's death had likely been ordered by Powers due to the information on the disc, Terry brings the disc to Bruce Wayne after being dropped-off by Dana, who he believes, as the former Batman, would be better suited to dealing with this then the police. Appearances "Not On My Watch" Individuals *Terry McGinnis *Warren McGinnis *Matt McGinnis *Mary McGinnis *Chelsea Cunningham *James Gordon *Bunny Vreeland *Derek Powers *Mr. Fixx *Dana Tan *Ace the Bat-Hound *Bruce Wayne *Harry Tully *Jokerz **Scab **J-Man **Smirk **Dottie **Coe Locations *Neo-Gotham **Wayne Manor **Batcave **Mr. McGinnis' House **Mrs. McGinnis' House **Wayne-Powers Vehicles *Batmobile *Batplane Notes *This issue takes place in the DC Animated Universe, and is the comic book version of the first episode of the animated series Batman Beyond. *This issue has an extra scene at the beginning which was not shown in the animated episode, showing Batman developing the suit's technologies, but is also lacking many other scenes which provided more detail of Terry McGinnis' life and background. Trivia *The Wayne-Powers security guards have brown uniforms in this issue, while they are most often shown with white uniforms in other series and issues. *This is technically the first appearance of Jake Chill, one of the guards involved with restraining Tully and the murderer of Warren McGinnis, but his identity is not revealed until ''Batman Beyond'' (Volume 5). Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Beyond_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-beyond-1-not-on-my-watch/4000-45752/ Batman Beyond (Volume 1) Issue 01